


Once More To See You

by Santiagosbrooklyn



Category: New Girl (TV 2011)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, Soulmates, s6 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santiagosbrooklyn/pseuds/Santiagosbrooklyn
Summary: She’s always hated the cliché of ‘feeling at home in someone’s arms.’S6 finale in which Jess comes to a realisation.
Relationships: Jessica Day & Nick Miller, Jessica Day/Nick Miller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Once More To See You

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I know this fandom is basically dead but S6 makes me cry everytime and resulted in this. I haven’t written a fic in like 2yrs so I’m SORRY its not my best. Enjoy!! Pls comment + kudos,, maybe I’ll write more shitty fics >:)

She’s always hated the cliché of ‘feeling at home in someone’s arms’.

“It’s just not realistic!” she remembers ranting at Cece one movie night after they both moved to LA They had just finished some cheesy rom-com and, god she was angry at the very concept that you could be THAT in love with someone. “Nobody loves someone that much.”

“How do you know if you’ve never been in love like that before?” Cece questioned, making Jess stop and raise her eyebrows at her best friend.

“I don’t know. It’s-” She pauses to think. “It’s stupid. It’s cliché. It’s not real.”

Cece chuckles and pats Jess on the leg gently.  
“You don’t know that. Life is complicated. My parents were happily married and my dad was a firm believer that everybody has a soulmate. You’ll find your soulmate one day, Jess.”

Jess smiles appreciatively.   
“Love is dumb though. Men are dumb. If I do happen to find my soulmate then he better be some crazy rich model who can also sing, bake and knit.”

Rolling her eyes and sipping her wine, Cece sighs. “You’ll know, though. I promise you’ll know. You might be sat there one night, just you and them, and you’ll get that feeling that you’ve returned home. That’s it- that’s your person.” 

Her friend wrinkles her nose “That’s only stuff that you see in the movies, Cece. It’s all bullcrap.” 

“I guess we’ll find out. The day you realise you’ve met the person you want to be with for the rest of your life, I want you to remember this conversation and remember how utterly wrong you are.” Cece smiles.

“Whatever.” Jess mutters as she reaches for the bottle of rosé next to her.

-  
And now, as Jess shakily grabs onto the back of Nick’s flannel, as she breathes in the scent of Old Spice, as she feels hot, happy tears sliding down her face, as she feels his rough stubble against her smooth skin as he whispers that he’s sorry, that he loves her, and that he’s never letting her go again, she knows she’s home.

This is her person. She is his person. They belong together. Her soulmate was under her nose the whole damn time, and once they both stopped dancing around each other like idiots, they had found each other again. This time they weren’t letting go. 

She can’t imagine living in a Nick-less world. Wanting to spend the rest of her days with someone other than him just seemed stupid. It all made sense with him.

She understands what those people in movies feel like. She understands love, and it’s beautiful and thrilling and warm.

He feels like home.

That’s all she can think as she squeezes Nick tighter, drawing him impossibly closer. 

“I love you.” She whispers to him.

“I love you too.” He whispers back through tears.

They’re both home.


End file.
